


A Return to Glory

by nochick_fics



Series: Glory [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Glory Hole, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy returns to the crappy bar, but this time he has a front row seat for the bathroom action. (Sequel to The Bathroom Games.)





	A Return to Glory

Three weeks ago, Roy Mustang went to a shitty bar and received the best blowjob of his life from a complete stranger. But a lot can happen in three weeks. A lot  _did_  happen in three weeks. Namely a shit ton of sex with Edward Elric, the complete stranger whose oral generosity was apparently, and rightfully, the stuff of legend.  
  
Roy was fairly certain that he hadn’t had as much sex in his entire life as he’d had in the twenty-one days since his cock was introduced to Ed’s mouth via glory hole. As it turned out, the young man’s ass craved a good stuffing just as much, and Roy eagerly obliged him, again and again and again. Fucking Ed had been such a distraction that he lost track of silly little things like dates and times; who gave a shit what day of the week it was when your new friend with the talented mouth made it his life’s mission to fuck you into a coma? (Unfortunately, Roy was so preoccupied that he had forgotten all about old friends, and when a worried Jean Havoc showed up at his door to see if he was still alive, the poor guy almost swallowed his cigarette whole when he looked over Roy’s shoulder and saw Ed spread-eagle on the living room sofa.)  
  
Aside from all the sex, Roy did actually manage to learn a thing or two about Ed during their naked time together. He was eighteen. He had a little brother named Al. He hated milk with a passion. And he was something of a genius. When he wasn’t sucking random cocks or fucking guys he just met, he spent his time studying a wide variety of subjects and was, as far as Roy could tell, more learned than people three or four times his age. But the thing that intrigued Roy the most about Ed was his automail. The teen’s entire right arm and part of his left leg were comprised of the stuff. Ed had offered no explanation for it and Roy didn’t ask; whatever the story was—and Roy suspected it wasn’t a good one—it would keep until Ed decided to tell it. If he ever did. Deep down, Roy thought that maybe it was for the best that he didn’t; to divulge something so personal was indicative of a step that he had no intention of taking, and he assumed by Ed’s silence on the matter that the feeling was mutual.  
  
Because life had settled into a somewhat predictable routine of sex, sex, and more sex (along with the occasional time-out for food and sleep) Roy was surprised when Saturday night rolled around and Ed suggested that they go back to the bar where they met.  
  
“Are you asking me out on a date?” he asked suspiciously as he slid out of his underwear and into the bed.  
  
“Hell no,” Ed replied while stripping down, laughing a little too hard at the suggestion.  
  
Even if Roy had no interest in Ed beyond his body, he was mildly annoyed that the teen found the idea of going out on a date with him so funny. Did Ed not realize how many guys would kill for the opportunity?  
  
“That place is a shithole,” he said as he stretched out in the bed, nude and semi-erect. “Why would you want to go back there?”  
  
An equally naked Ed rolled onto his side to face Roy, long blond hair spilling all around him save for the stubborn little lock up front that refused to be tamed. “Because it’s been a while since I’ve checked in,” he responded coyly.  
  
“Checked in, huh?” Roy raised a brow at that. “In the bathroom, you mean. Are you looking to reconnect with your adoring fans?”  
  
Ed smiled wickedly. “Something like that. And you’d have a front row seat this time.” He scooted closer to Roy and placed his left hand on the other man’s flat stomach, his fingers dancing along smooth skin. “Don’t you want to see me get face-fucked by a bunch of anonymous cocks?”  
  
Roy thought back to that night in the bathroom, listening to a bunch of men praising Ed’s skills while waiting for their friend to finish his turn. And he’d obviously had no qualms whatsoever about joining in afterwards. What  _would_  it be like on the other side of that glory hole, trapped in a stall with Ed and watching him debase himself over and over again? According to his now fully erect cock, it was a marvelous idea.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Ed added. “You get first dibs.”  
  
Staying true to his word, he straddled Roy’s legs and took him into his mouth. Roy, who had been trying to think of a proper response, suddenly found that words failed him completely and was reduced to a series of moans and groans and gasps instead. He weaved his fingers through Ed’s hair, appreciating the silky feel of it even while Ed went down on him. In the weeks since he and Ed started their sexual adventure, he had managed to build up something of a resistance to the young man’s talented mouth, whereas he would previously blow his load a little too soon for his liking. But now, after fantasizing about stranger after stranger using Ed’s mouth, Roy’s stamina unraveled far too quickly, and he shot his load down Ed’s throat minutes after the fun began.  
  
“Fuck,” he panted.  
  
Roy blinked at the ceiling. Moments later it came into focus and he could actually see again. He craned his neck and glanced down at Ed, whose hair was now a haphazard mess thanks to Roy’s enthusiastic grasp. Ed’s smile was sly and seductive and sweet, all rolled into one, and Roy felt a stirring within, only this time it wasn’t in his groin. Just the afterglow, that’s all it was.  
  
“So?” Ed asked, waiting.  
  
Roy gave up the fight, not that there had been much of one in the first place. “Okay, let’s go.”  
  
*****  
  
The bar was just as terrible as Roy remembered. He followed Ed towards the bathroom, his eyes scanning the crowd and wondering just how many of the patrons present had taken advantage of Ed’s hospitality. There was one bespectacled man in the bathroom; Roy instantly recognized him as one of the group that had been waiting for their friend to finish. His name was Furry or something like that. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when he spotted Ed (if Christmas presents consisted of free blowjobs) and he rushed out of the bathroom, presumably to spread the word of his arrival.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
Ed grabbed Roy by the arm and led him into the left stall. After locking the door, he swept his hair up and secured it with a tie, his eyes on Roy the entire time.  
  
“Where do you want me?” Roy wanted to know. There wasn’t an overabundance of extra space in the stall and he didn’t want to get in Ed’s way.  
  
Ed peeled off the glove on his right hand and shoved it into his pocket. “Right where you are.”  
  
The bathroom door opened. Roy couldn’t see how many guys entered the room but based on the sound of eager murmuring, it was more than one. Many more. Someone entered the neighboring stall, and Roy strongly suspected that it was their horny, bespectacled friend, even though the engorged cock that slid through the hole in the wall between the stalls looked way too enormous for such a small guy.  
  
“Enjoy the show,” Ed whispered.  
  
He turned around, bent over, and went to work, his head bobbing on the unidentified man’s cock and his ass rubbing against Roy’s crotch. The friction had Roy hard in an instant, and he grabbed onto Ed’s hips and returned the favor, rubbing the outline of his erection all over Ed’s tight, leather-clad ass, his eyes locked on the back of Ed’s head, his ears blocking out everything except the moans from the next stall over and tantalizingly wet sound of a thorough mouth-fucking. This was  _far_  better than anything his imagination had constructed, and he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to go before he was in dire need of a change of underwear.  
  
The man next door cried out sharply. Roy could hear Ed swallowing, repeatedly, as the man ejaculated in his mouth. But the teen barely had time to come up for air before the next cock came along, and he enthusiastically jumped right back in.  
  
Roy had no idea how many more men were waiting for their turn. The only thing he knew for certain was that he had grossly overestimated his ability to just sit back and watch. He leaned forward and seized Ed by the shoulders, using them to rock forward and increase the friction between his cock and Ed’s ass. Ed moaned around the dick in his mouth and arched back, signaling for more of the same. And so Roy gave it to him, dry humping his backside until the young man did the unthinkable and stopped, his entire body quivering with desire.  
  
“You stop, I stop,” Roy warned him.  
  
Ed glared at him over his shoulder, his face flushed and his lips slick with saliva and cum. Roy didn’t think he had ever seen anything as lovely.  
  
“Got it.” Smirking, Ed turned back around and continued, much to the enjoyment of all parties involved.  
  
Ten minutes and two dicks later, Ed was still going strong. Roy, on the other hand, was about to bust right out of his pants. As if sensing this, and perhaps even  _waiting_  for it, Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He handed it to Roy as yet another man unloaded in his mouth, and he used the brief interlude to stand up, rub his neck, and unzip his pants.  
  
“I thought I was just watching?” Roy asked.  
  
“You’ll  _still_  be watching,” Ed reminded him.  
  
Another cock presented itself. Ed licked his lips and resumed.  
  
Roy yanked down Ed’s pants as far as he could, which was no easy task in the cramped space. Ed kicked off a boot and shook free of a pant leg, then propped his foot on the toilet seat to give Roy better access. Roy popped the top of the lube and set about stretching Ed open, one finger, two fingers, a little more lube, and then three. All the while, Ed serviced the men on the other side of the wall with no sign of slowing down, not even when Roy finally pushed his way inside of him.  
  
The older man bent slightly at the knees to account for the differences in their height. He tried to do the noble thing and give Ed time to acclimate but Ed arched back, forcing Roy’s cock in deeper and making his intentions crystal clear. He wanted it hard. Fast.  _Now._  
  
Grabbing Ed’s shoulder with one hand and wrapping the other around his ponytail, Roy gave him exactly what he wanted. He started pounding into Ed, each thrust more brutal than the last and causing him to grunt around the cock in his mouth. Beyond the stalls, Roy could hear the excited whispers of men who realized that Ed was getting fucked. Perhaps they thought they could get in on the action too, but if they were under that impression, Roy had some bad news for them. He had done just about all the sharing he planned to do tonight.  
  
“Sorry boys, the glory hole is closed!” he called out.  
  
Amidst wails of disappointment and protest, he yanked Ed back, leaving someone’s poor cock to sputter and drip through the hole. Ed planted an automail hand firmly against the stall wall and started jerking himself off with his flesh hand. Within minutes, he let loose a loud cry that resonated in the bathroom, cum splattering the wall and running down to the floor in thick drops. With one last thrust, Roy came, he came  _hard_ , his cock throbbing deep inside Ed’s ass.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Ed’s stomach, holding onto him tightly. Ed let his head fall back against Roy’s chest and Roy buried his face in the teen’s neck. They remained that way for some time, until Roy gingerly pulled out of Ed and sank back against the wall, grateful it was there to hold him upright.  
  
“Holy shit,” Ed muttered breathlessly, leaning against the toilet.  
  
“Yeah,” Roy agreed.  
  
Eventually, they felt capable of movement. They each grabbed a huge wad of toilet paper and cleaned the wall, the floor, and themselves. By the time they got decent and exited the stall, everyone else had taken their leave. Ed returned the lube to one pocket and retrieved his glove and a tiny bottle of mouthwash from the other, and he rinsed his mouth out at the sink while Roy stood beside him, watching him in the mirror.  
  
“What?” Ed asked when he noticed the other man staring at him.  
  
In lieu of responding, Roy reached behind Ed and removed his hair tie. Golden eyes blinked up at him curiously. He swept a thumb across Ed’s bottom lip, contemplating everything that mouth had just done. And then, for reasons he couldn’t begin to comprehend (or rather, reasons he didn’t want to comprehend just yet), he kissed him. For the very first time.  
  
“We’re kissing now?” Ed asked after they parted.  
  
“Looks like it,” Roy replied. “If it bothers you, I’ll never do it again.”  
  
“I didn’t say  _that_ ,” Ed responded with a blush and a scowl.  
  
Roy chuckled. “Come on, let’s get going.”  
  
“Where to?”  
  
Suddenly Jean came barging into the bathroom. He spotted the two men by the sink and was visibly disappointed that they were both fully clothed. “Aw man, you guys are done already? Damn!”  
  
Roy looked from his best friend to his sex friend, who was soon going to become much more than that, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. All he could do was laugh.  
  
“Anywhere but here.”


End file.
